Big Brother Kaiba
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Mika wanted to ruin any chances of Anzu and Kaiba being together, one thing she was too dense to notice was that they didn't like eachother. Anzu-friendly! Mary-sue and Yami Torture, you have been warned. Ryou-Anzu-Seto
1. Evil Teachers

**Big Brother Kaiba**

By: Tori-No-Miko

Disclaimer: Meh~ How many times do I have to write this I wonder? Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? Heck I am a GIRL, in other words I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own the idea at least…

Well, well, well…lookie here…this is a pro-Anzu story people. Don't like Anzu? Then why the heck are you here? …This is an Anzu and??? …more or less there's gonna be a triangle (work it out yourself)! Enjoy!

**Warning: There's slight Yami and Mary-Sue torture here, in the end of the chapter that is. So if you like Yami, I suggest you skip the end of the chap.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Chapter One~**

Anzu was waiting outside the game shop for Yugi to come out so they could go to school together. But for some weird reason she had a peculiar feeling that something bad was going to happen. She just brushed it off as a spur of the moment feeling.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, Yugi came rushing out. His hair was tossed in every direction, even more so than his normal style that is, and his uniform was all messed up. For an unknown reason, his millennium puzzle had landed itself on his head.

"Ahh! Sorry I'm late Anzu!" Yugi panted.

"Doesn't matter, well, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Yami was trying to make breakfast for me and Grandpa, but he nearly burnt down the whole house! When we managed to put the fire out, I noticed that school was starting in 10 minutes…"

Anzu and Yugi started laughing. Anzu laughed so hard trying to imagine Yami in an apron trying to cook eggs and make toast. They were both laughing so hard that they nearly missed what sounded like the school bell in the distance.

They both stood there in silence afterwards. Then the sound registered their minds.

"Ahh! School!" they both yelled simultaneously, their eyes wider than normal peoples', and started running full speed toward the school.

When they had arrived, class had already started. Their first period was history.

"Anzu and Yugi, why are you so late?" their history teacher asked simply.

"Well, we were uh…" Yugi was at a loss for excuses, 'Where are Jou and Honda when you need them?' he thought.

"We had to help Mr. Mouto with some new stock so we were late." Anzu said, trying to not sound fake.

"Is that true Yugi?" Ms. Higurashi asked, turning to Yugi.

Yugi turned to Anzu. Then he muttered a yes. He never like lying and he knew Anzu didn't either.

"OK, go to your seats then." She told the duo.

Anzu and Yugi went to their respective seats and took out their books.

They were both thankful that this Ms. Higurashi was such a nice teacher, unlike the last time they were late for another class. 

They were late for Math once and their teacher, Mr. Saotome, had announced to the whole class that they were having 'hanky-panky' with each other. Of course that little sentence had cracked up the whole class and Jou and Honda couldn't help teasing them both about it on every outing they go on. That sentence had finally blown over in a few months but some people still rarely tease them about it (namely Jou and Honda).

Yugi could see from the corner of his eyes that this time had reminded Jou and Honda about last time. They couldn't seem to stop themselves from laughing out loud and scoring them both a detention.

Back to reality, Ms. Higurashi was telling the students about an assignment they were receiving. Which was to do a report on what it would be like in the day of someone from Ancient Egypt.

"These reports are to be done in pairs, but each person has to do a different person." The teacher said.

'What? How are we supposed to do different people when we are working in pairs?' Anzu thought confusingly. 

"The people you are doing are to be linked to each other, for example, you could do the report on the Pharaoh and the other person could do a report on the high priest. Other than saying what it is like in Ancient Egypt, you could also make up a story in the report from that persons' point of view, which would earn you extra marks." Ms. Higurashi answered Anzu's silent question. 

'Hmm…who could I work with?' Anzu thought.

'Oooo…I wonder if Anzu has chosen anyone to work with.' Yugi thought with a light blush.

"And class, I will be choosing the pairs." Ms. Higurashi added. 

Groans and moans of torture were heard throughout the classroom.

Anzu just sighed and turned her head to the window, which was unluckily the infamous Seto Kaiba's seat. He was just staring forward at the teacher with a bored look pasted on his face. 

'Man, its almost like it would kill him to smile a little.' Anzu thought raising an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" Seto Kaiba asked smirking at Anzu.

Anzu's face reddened in embarrassment as she noticed that she was staring.

"N-no." She muttered. "Cold-hearted jerk." Anzu muttered under her breath.

Kaiba just raised an eyebrow and turned back to the teacher who was still talking about what to do.

"So that's clear now the pairs," the teacher turned back to her desk and got the class roll. " OK, Usagi Tsukino and Ryou Bakura, Jounochi and Rei Hino, Honda Hiroto and Hotaru Tomoe, Yugi Mouto and Lily Carren, Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba and Mika Trè and Aki Mikage." She brushed her raven hair over her shoulders as she marked the name off the list.

Both Anzu and Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

'Wha-what the?! I'm with- with Seto Kaiba/Lily Carren?!?' they both thought.

You could understand why Anzu was in shock but don't you wonder why Yugi seems to be stoned?

"OK class, if you don't understand anything feel free to ask me after class. Now class dismissed, you may all go to recess." Ms. Higurashi announced.

Anzu was just sitting there, wide-eyed. 

'NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!!!!!!! etc.' was what she was thinking about.

Kaiba seemed like he was just well, doing Kaiba stuff.

Yugi was making jerky movements and moving unnaturally fast.

'Th-the She-devil!!! How could that te-teacher!' Yugi thought also wide-eyed.

Suddenly, one Lily Carren approached one Yugi Mouto.

"Hiya Yugi! Looks like we are gonna work together!!!!" she said spagging enough to flood the whole classroom.

Lily was a girl with the worst luck in boys, worst taste in fashion AND looked the worst in school. She had dark black hair with neon green streaks running through them and had gigantic glasses hanging off the tip of her gi-normous nose. Her breath and body odour was enough to kill a nest of rats that had been dunked in the toilet, well maybe that was a bit too far but it smelt really bad. To put it short, she was at the bottom of any guys' 'cute girls' list.

"Ehh…riiiight! Lily would you excuse me for a moment?" With that Yugi ran off into the boys' toilets and locked himself in the cubicle for the rest of recess.

'Why?! Why MEEEEEEEEE?!????????' Yugi thought. He knew he couldn't stay in their forever but he wouldn't dare think of all the things Lily would make him do.

He had finally found a temporary solution. Yami. 

_{KEY: [Yami to Yugi]MIND-LINK(Yugi to Yami)}_

_(YAAAAAAAAMIIIIIII!!!)_ Yugi called out innocently through mind-link.

_[Yes Yugi?]_ Yami appeared next to Yugi.

_(Umm, do you like girls?)_ Yugi asked innocently as well.

_[Where are you getting to?]_ Yami asked suspiciously. He knew something was wrong or Yugi wouldn't be so darn innocent looking.

_(Don't tell me you're gay!)_ Yugi exclaimed taking a step back from Yami. 'He can't help me if he is gay!'

_[NO!__ I'll do whatever just don't say I am gay!] Yami growled. He didn't like people calling him gay especially when he has a crush on someone…a GIRL!!_

_(OK!)_ Yugi grinned mischievously, with an evil glint in his eyes_. (Oh and don't forget, her name is LILY!) with that Yugi ran off into the darkness._

"Well, someone with a flower for a name can't be that bad, can't they?" Yami asked himself. He suddenly chuckled to himself. "Yugi doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Yami then took over Yugi's body and got out of the cubicle. Then he fixed himself up a little bit for this Lily girl. When he got out he was met with the most horrible sight ever.

A girly scream echoed through the empty hallways.

                          ******~~~~******

TNM:HAHAHA! I love mocking Yami! Or was that actually bashing? Well that was pretty short isn't it? I could try to make the next chapter longer provided that I get some reviews deal? 

Hehehe, do you know all the animès I have crossed over with here? Hehe a cookie, no a Seto-shaped cookie for everyone that can get all of them from this chapter!

Oh and I accept flames for mocking Yami, yup I do but I might just ***accidentally*** mock you in the next chapter ***Yawn*** oh I am tired!

And the girly scream was made by ***A-hemYamiA-hem*** if you didn't know.

**Well, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

_I know this wasn't very original but I will try to make it more original in the other chapters._


	2. Finding Yugi

**Big Brother Kaiba**

****

By: Tori-No-Miko

Disclaimer: I want to go to sleep…oh wait this is a disclaimer whoops! I don't own anything but the plot thingy and Mika and Lily-girl.

******~~~~~~******

****

**Last Chapter:**

Yami then took over Yugi's body and got out of the cubicle. Then he fixed himself up a little bit for this Lily girl. When he got out he was met with the most horrible sight ever.

A girly scream echoed through the empty hallways.

**Chapter Two**

Anzu's head perked up when she thought she had heard a scream.

"What the?" She finished packing her bag and walked out of the near empty classroom, which was occupied by Seto Kaiba still. 

"I must be hearing things, SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled to herself.

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Anzu's outburst to herself.

"Che, Idiotic Mazaki. The mutt must've rubbed off her." Then Kaiba just went back to…what ever he was doing. Kaiba stuff.

                                 ******~~~~~~******

"Jou have you seen Yugi? I can't find him everywhere." Anzu asked Jounouchi who was currently wrestling Honda for the last potato chip in the packet.

"No-Pe" Jou struggled as Honda started to shoved his face away from the packet.

"I wonder where he is…" Anzu reached over the packet of chips and took the last one.

"Haha! I won!" Jou cried out happily. 

When he reached into the packet, there was nothing inside. 

"WHAAA!!"

Anzu walked away, oblivious to what had just happened.

'Where could he be…?' She thought.

Then she accidentally walked into someone's chest.

"Ahh! Sorry! I wasn't looking and-" Anzu looked up and saw Kaiba smirking at her. "KAIBA!" She yelled as if it was poison. How could he have gotten out of class so quickly?

"Hmpf." He just growled at her surprising outburst. 

"So…Whatarewegonnadoforourassignment?" Anzu asked embarrassingly quick.

"Eh? Come again." Kaiba sweat-dropped, which was very out of character for him.

Anzu took a deep breath and said, "What. Are. We. Gonna. Do. For. Our. Assignment."

"Geeze, I'm not stupid, I already knew what you said." Kaiba said smugly.

"SO?" Anzu scowled through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't care less."

"ARGH!"

"I wouldn't even be here with you low-lives if school weren't compulsory." With that Kaiba walked off.

"MAN! The nerve of that guy!" Anzu said angrily to herself.

Anzu too stomped off.

******~~~~~~******

"How could that girl?!" A girl growled behind some bushes. "Seto-kins is mine!"

"Hey Mika! What are ya' doin' this weekend?" Some, apparently love-sick fool asked with a dark blush.

"Nothing concerning you! Now bugger off!" The girl Mika scowled.

The boy didn't seem to be hurt at all and just said, "OK, maybe next time!" The boy ran off to his friends saying that he was really close this time. (Hmm…wonder why he was thought he was 'close')

"Mazaki, mark my words…I. Will. Make. You. Suffer." But it seemed that she was talking to herself as Anzu was already gone. Then she walked off planning out her revenge. 

******~~~~~******

That night Anzu had to start on her report as well as Kaiba's as he didn't seem to want to help anyway.

"Damn, I wish I didn't have to do his as well…I would've been able to hang out with the guys if _he_ was more responsible." Anzu chewed on her lower lip. 'Damn…'

******~~~~~~******

The next day, Anzu walked straight passed the Game shop, missing her friends, which could've been on purpose or just her. She had to stay up the night before so she could research about Ancient Egypt, and she couldn't ask Yugi because apparently Jou and Honda dragged him somewhere to 'turn him into a real man', well that's what they said anyway.

She was really, really grumpy this morning. She had bags under her eyes and was about to drop dead onto the ground beneath her, even if it was the middle of the street. 

"Hey Anzu!" a familiar voice said.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong this time?" She grumbled under her breath. "Yes?" She turned around and met face-to-face with Jou, Honda and Yugi. They all ran up to her, and knelt down to catch their breath.

"Man, how fast do you wal-?" before Honda even finished his sentence Anzu had already walked off. "Eh?!"

"I have no damn time for this…" Anzu breathed.

******~~~~~~******

Anzu sat down in her seat. Her friends hadn't arrived yet.

Then suddenly, the same girl from yesterday stood up. Mika Trè. She walked up to Anzu and grinned wickedly. Anzu just raised an eye-brow and kept her eyes pasted to the front.

"What are you so happy about? Got a new dog again?" Anzu asked monotonously.

Last time Mika had tried to become the center of attention by telling the whole she got a new dog, 5 times, once a day for the whole school week. She was famous for two seconds before the teacher of that class, Ms. Meiou, stopped her 'oh-so-great' speech on how to take care of dogs.

"Oh no, I just want you to watch yourself today." She still grinned.

Mika Trè was a perfect girl (a-hem yes a mary-sue!! Don't worry, I will be mocking her soon enough.) she got straight A's for her report each year and is supposedly the 'nicest' girl in school. Everyone likes her, I can't describe her fully but just think perfect. She has 'nice' honey brown eyes and the longest brown hair you have ever seen. No knots or split-ends just straight shiny hair (ugh…someone so perfect makes me wanna puke!).

"Huh?!" by the time Anzu had bothered to lift her head, Mika was gone already. "Weirdo." Anzu breathed.

When everyone in the class had arrived (except the teacher), Mika suddenly stood up onto a desk motioning for everyone's attention (and giving the boys sitting there a show from her ultra-short school skirt).

"Hey EVERYBODY!" She grinned the creepy grin that Anzu was too familiar with. "I have an announcement to make! Anzu told ME to tell ALL of YOU that she was actually hiding a secret from all of you."

Whispers broke out through the classroom. "Anzu? The goody-two-shoes? Hiding a  secret?" some people questioned. Anzu's head snapped up off the table as she heard her name called out. Mika ignored Anzu's confused stare.

"She is ACTUALLY the SETO KAIBA'S SISTER!" Mika yelled the last part and the class grew silent.

******~~~~~~******

TNM: O.o Holy COW! I actually wrote all that! COOL! ^___^ -happy me! Well it might not seem much to you but this is the longest I could write all by myself dammit! That wasn't very good to my expectations though, but for that I shall reward ya'll with an extra chapter since I took so long to update due to a trip overseas.

***Sigh* It was one chapter and already most of the reviewers asked me what the pairing was…so I'll tell you all what the pairing is…so pay attention, it's *drum roll* _Ryou/Anzu/Seto_…or at least sooner or later. It's gonna take a lot of chapters to develop and I can't really write that mushy stuff, but I'll try!!!!**

**Hehehehe!!!111oneoneoneone**

**_I'd like to take this space to thank my FIRST REVIWER for reviewing my story!!!!_**

**I'd like to thank Shadowfrost Panther! Being my first reviewer!**

**Then Solo-girl, Jujubie (_sorry to disappoint ya' but what happens to Yami will have to be imagined), Woodelf193 and ShinakaStar._**

****

**_Hopefully now more people would read knowing the couple._**__

Oh right, Read and review please, and yes I am desperate.


	3. So, Seto Kaiba Can Attract Gang Members

**Big Brother Kaiba**

****

By: Tori-No-Miko

Disclaimer: Did anyone actually notice that I have a different disclaimer each chapter? Well, I do and that means *drum roll* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Heh, I am so dead…

* The review replies are at the bottom.

******~~~~~~******

****

**Last Chapter:**

****

Whispers broke out through the classroom. "Anzu? The goody-two-shoes? Hiding a  secret?" some people questioned. Anzu's head snapped up off the table as she heard her name called out. Mika ignored Anzu's confused stare.

"She is ACTUALLY the SETO KAIBA'S SISTER!" Mika yelled the last part and the class grew silent.

**Chapter Three**

****

****

"Eh?" Anzu pinched herself to see if it was real, 'Ow, note to self: Do not pinch self so hard next time.' She rubbed her sore spot. Kaiba just folded his arms and raised an eye-brow. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the door sliding open. Their teacher for science came in. Mr. Chiba.

Even he found it weird that this normally loud class was extremely quiet. Then the silence was broken again as the door opened for a second time. Yugi, Jou and Honda excused themselves as they came in. They too were puzzled at the class' silence.

"Uh…right, class turn to page 174 of your textbooks and read the passage on…" class had then started. 

Anzu definitely had to start writing her will. She was not going to come out of school alive after today. She was lucky that Jou hadn't heard, or he'd probably throw one of his 'Kaiba is a damn jerk' tantrums.

Science had finished. Now it was a dreaded moment. In-between periods. Eep, Anzu didn't want to face this. Why you ask? Then you probably hadn't heard how fast gossip travels then.

Anzu walked past through the hallway to her locker. While she was walking by herself, some boys leaning against some other peoples locker called out 'Kaiba'. Anzu of cause ignored them. She was not going to let some girl and some boys she'd never even knew of get to her. It was especially hard since she was grumpy to add already.

"Ugh…who ever told I was Kaiba's sister is going to be dead…" She walked especially fast now as some of the school sluts started trailing her.

"Oi! Kaiba!" One of them called out in a extremely high-pitched voice.

Anzu paused for a moment. The girls caught up to her. Then off Anzu went again. It continued until she reached her next period class. Which was actually English, it also didn't help much that Kaiba was also in all of her classes either.

She sat down onto her respective seat. Then one of the girls that was following her to class walked up to her. She twirled her hair with her fingers. That ugly oily orange streaked blonde and brown hair.

The girl, (which will now be known as Girl A) bent over her table, sneering at Anzu, not to mention revealing her big butt to the world, put a manicured hand on Anzu's head.

"Oi Kaiba." Girl A said through gritted teeth. Keeping a forced smile on her face. Anzu stared blankly at her. "I didn't get to ask you what I wanted to…" She trailed off as a dopey forced smile was pasted on her face.

"Uh?" Anzu forced out. It was only second period and she was drop dead tired already.

"Well." This time a dark blush crept on to Girl A's face. Then she mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

She mumbled a bit louder.

Anzu stared.

"DO YOU THINK SETO LIKES ME???!!" She yelled angrily.

The class went silent. Maybe even more silent than when Anzu was announced Kaiba's sister. Crickets chirping.

Anzu started giggling. Then chuckling, then full-out laughing.

The girl was fuming. 'How dare she laugh at me?!' She then stomped off in embarrassment. 

Kaiba was sitting in another corner when this 'little' out burst had also caught his attention. 'What the?'

When Anzu's laughter toned down, she realized that the whole class was staring at her now. She didn't blush in embarrassment or run off, but instead she tilted her head in question.

"What?"

Nope, Anzu was definitely not one of those shy little girls.

******~~~~~~******

Finally the first long awaited break from the harsh torture of class had started. Anzu ran up to her friend's meeting spot. Her friends hadn't came out yet. 'Probably getting something from their lockers.'

Then she spotted Kaiba across the school grounds. Talking to someone…

"Since when did Kaiba become so talkative?" Anzu asked herself out loud.

Then she noticed it was her long-time crush…Millions Knives…

Then she vaguely noticed his face was all red. 'Geeze, what's Kaiba doing to poor Knives?'

******~~~~~~******

Kaiba was walking through the halls when a few boys started to gather around him. He started to blush in embarrassment as they came closer, 'Great…Girls I would understand but WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO ATTRACT BOYS?!' he screamed in his mind.

One of them stopped and studied his red face.

He smirked. Looking up and down he motioned to the other boys and dragged a kicking and screaming Kaiba through the halls to a 'place'…

******~~~~~~******

TNM: Yes, I know that last part was confusing…but heck too lazy to continue…now I have the next part typed up all I need now is to upload but I want some nice/bad feedback. He he he some more animè crossovers…Trigun this time!

Oh and Anzu and Yugi do not like each other more than friends…I know I know, it's stupid but I just don't really like that pairing much kinda old…

Review replies:

Well since I updated this with the second chappie there's no reviews to reply… I wish there was…T_T…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! T_T Please?****


	4. Broken

**Big Brother Kaiba**

****

By: Tori-No-Miko

Disclaimer: Let's just say I own Yu-Gi-Oh!…no one will be hurt…except myself…mentally…and financially from being sued…sooooo no I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also mentioning Ragnarok Online, I don't own that or I would be rich and also be Korean…which I aren't.

The review replies are at the bottom.

**Warning: OOC-ness with Seto…heaps…So? Shoot me!**

****

**Last Chapter:**

****

Kaiba was walking through the halls when a few boys started to gather around him. He started to blush in embarrassment as they came closer, 'Great…Girls I would understand but WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO ATTRACT BOYS?!' he screamed in his mind.

One of them stopped and studied his red face.

He smirked. Looking up and down he motioned to the other boys and dragged a kicking and screaming Kaiba through the halls to a 'place'…

**Chapter Four**

****

Kaiba screamed very unmanly while being dragged, kicking and screaming. Why would such a minor flin-thing make the oh-so-great-I'm-so-cool-Seto-Kaiba scream? Well, these thugs were pretty big…

How can such a person that is so cool and strong be scared? Well we should all remember the threatening things that happened during Duelist Kingdom. What about that time when he stood on the side of the castle? Back then, Kaiba really was into saving his own brother. However, once he realized where he was standing, he started to tremble…but being the actor (because he can keep all those poker faces) he was, he kept cool. He had been thankful for once to Anzu for saving him but the again, everyone failed to remember that HOLOGRAMS CAN'T HARM YOU!!!

Now, kicking and screaming, Kaiba was in the bad bad side of the school. This place was where making out, drugs and probably beatings take place commonly. But then the screams were attracting attention…

Finally he was let go by the thug-looking guys, straightening himself out to look like nothing happened at all. He realized he knew who he was standing in front of now. One very infamous person. Millions Knives.

After waiting for a few minutes, Anzu's friends came to the picnic table they were going to sit at. Chatting about Duel Monsters and what their last test results were, Ryou noticed Mika Trè walking seductively over to their table.

"Eh, guys, I think someone wants to talk to us." Ryou said watching Mika's 'graceful' walk.

Graceful as walking right through a soccer field, in the middle of a game and getting hit with the ball. Then falling down stairs and marring her 'beautiful' face, she was mobbed by fan guys in this case. Then, getting asked out just about a hundred times, Mika finally arrived at the table.

"Hey guys!" She squeaked like a mouse.

"What ever." Yugi mumbled.

Yugi and the gang never liked Mika a lot. It started when she saw how Seto was wallowing in his own sadness of a loss to Yugi in Duel Monsters. She decided to help him and make Yugi and his gang look like idiots. Mika tried to create a new trend…sadly which was corn poppers (the things that infants play with…the vacuum look-a-like). Some people bought them but then the trend ended abruptly when it was banned as it was very noisy to keep around.

"You know there's this very weird _'fact'_ going around that-" Mika was stopped as the same boy from the day before approached her again.

"Umm, hey do you want to go to Domino Park with me tomorrow?" He asked again with a dark blush, scratching his head.

"…WHAT DID I SAY YESTERDAY!?!?!?" Mika screamed with a vein slowly bursting inside her big head somewhere.

"Oh, eh ok." He had a spark of disappointment in his eyes but went away. 'Playing hard to get eh?'

"Now back to-" Mika noticed she was just talking to an empty table. "Damn."

"Ahhh! Seto, how nice of you to join us." Knives smiled evilly to him.

Since when were they on first name basis and why does he smile so evilly?

"Um…Yes. Millions…why did you take me here?" Kaiba stared. 'I'm very happy when I was taken here by force.' Getting very confident, but then remembering the last time he encountered Knives.

"C'mon loosen up! And call me Knives man." Knives joked. Thugs surrounding Kaiba, he mentally 'eeped'.

Kaiba had backed away into a corner as Knives stared at him blankly. He was hugging himself and especially looking very pitiful.

"Um, hey Seto, I heard that you're An-Maz-Kaiba's brother…" Knives blushed.

"Wha-?"

"Well, eh…let's start again."

"Uh?"

"I really want to get to know you better!"

"…" That made Kaiba crack. "You can take my body but you won't have my heart!!!" He hugged his heart and bent his legs to hide him.

"Wha-?" Knives stared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a very _girly _scream had now distracted many students walking through the playgrounds happily.

Seto Kaiba had been broken..his innocence shattered by one millions Knives…

His now ripped and torn trench coat was dragging on to the cement ground, forcing a disturbed look on to the passerbyer's faces. Quietly he asked himself 'What did I do to deserve this?' A tear almost made its way through his eye lid, the remains of his innocence. Fragile as a glass mirror.

Oh what the heck, Seto Kaiba could almost be compared to a waterfall. His eyes gaining a weirdly red tint; the residue of the salty liquid known as tears. His stomach aching as if he had taken many blows just to render him unconscious.

"Is that Kaiba?" he heard one of his schoolmate cronies whisper among themselves.

"It can't be." A whisper replied.

"He looks like he has been…shattered…" a sympathetic cry echoed the almost empty hallway.

The schoolmate shook his head in pity. '_This happens all the time…_' he thought sadly to himself.

Strangely, inside his own mind, he was not crying. Yet it was loud. A sound of deliriousness, the sound of joy or the sound of a madman. Laughter.

"Hey Anzu, are you up for ice cream with Jonouchi, Honda and me?" A certain spiky haired boy asked his friend.

The girl stared back, _'So now he wants to fatten me up?'_ she asked herself raising an eyebrow at his optimism.

"Sure, if it isn't one of _those_ schemes of yours again." Anzu replied referring to a time best not to have brought up.

The **_vertically-challenged-young-boy-look-like _**_(a note to my readers: you realized that this ultra-long-and-annoying name was just typed to fill in unwanted space…;)_ stared back with teary puppy eyes, mouth drooping into a sad grin, designed to melt even to coldest of people. Of course, that is, if they don't hate little kids.

"Ok, ok, stop the face. Being with you all these years has made me begin to be afraid of that kind of look…" Anzu slapped her forehead. "Makes me wanna run off screaming…" she added quickly as Yugi gave her a cheesy smile accompanied by a V-for-Victory sign.

After Yugi ran off to tell Jonouchi and Honda, Anzu decided she should hit her head against the _cooling_ steel of her locker door. Which she did. Bang. Bang. Bang. All that was heard as people scrambled out of Anzu Mazaki _Kaiba's_way.

"Don't want to get on her bad side. Seeing what getting on Kaiba's bad side does…"

"Ahhh! Another Kaiba, she must also be retarded!"

"Ooo, if I become her friend, she might drop in a few words with her hot brother…"

All the bangs still didn't drown out those selfish sounds. Though it did take away the brain cells that calculated the meaning of those words.

"Anzu?" a soft whisper asked, as she turned her head to the voice.

TNM: YO! Miss me? Well actually you might want to pitch fork me but I UPDATED!!!! You should give me more reviews to reward me !!!

Anyways, does anyone actually want to know WHY I didn't update for so long? TTTT

**Well I'll list them for you!**

1: MY computer screwed up and I lost TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS that I typed. Also including the others I was starting. No backups TT.TT

2: I had to scramble to find another computer.

3: My other computer screwed up and I lost the BACKUPS as well!

4: My computer suddenly worked like a few weeks after.

5: I got depressed after all that and stopped typing for awhile.

6: Had heaps of work and assignments to do, and started typing again because of I had mind blanks.

7: Got addicted on Ragnarok Online 3 and stopped typing, also screwing up H/W.

8: Pieced everything together and finally MADE A CHAPTER!!

People should also get why I like to type one-shots better than chapter stories…;

**NOW, WHAT YOU'RE REALLY WAITING FOR!!!**

**Review thanks!!**

**For patiently waiting so long the award goes to…**

**_Jujubie_**** for being so nice review twice at once…** **3**

**_Anime-AngelWings_**** for supporting my creation **(also having a name that sounds like an item in Ragnarok Online)**… 3**

**_Cerulean San_**** for saying such nice comments… 3**

**_Kagome-yasha_**** for liking the story… 3 **(running out of reasons….)

**_Lagansimay_**** for having such a **strange** tag name to type up… 3**

Oh geez, now the page breaks won't agree with me… I hate this…

**Oh right, Read and review please, and yes I am desperate.**


End file.
